


스크랩

by Chimebelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimebelle/pseuds/Chimebelle
Summary: 연습용 글입니다. 보지 마십시오.





	1. Chapter 1

이쉬타르 (주인공, 가명: 애쉬): 검정머리, 보라빛 눈 - 은빛 머리, 검은 눈: 성격- 엉뚱하고 충동적, 하지만 공과 사가 뚜렸함, 원하는 것을 모두 잃어 방황중, 에제키엘이 새로운 목표를 줌. 

인아나 (악신) 은빛 머리, 붉은 눈 (사실은 이쉬타르는 인아나의 영혼조각 중 하나- 이쉬타르의 친모는 인아나의 신자였고, 신을 위해 아이를 낳지만 일부분만 성공)

에제키엘 (황자) : 이쉬타르에 대한 소유욕과 집착, 하지만 내숭이 많이많이 심해서 이쉬타르 못알아챔- 착가계-  누나에 대한 존경심 높다, 능력 뛰어나고 누나를 위해 어떤 일도 수행해 산드리아의 사냥개라 불림. 그래도 선함. 자기사람에게 잘해줌, 누나의 교육으로 백성이 1번인데 순위가 이쉬타르 만난 후 2번으로 내려감- 그리고 하는 말: 내가 황제는 아니니까, 봐줘, 누나. 웃음)

  
산드리아 (황제, 에제키엘의 누나, 권력욕 강함, 백성이 최우선, 냉철, 동생을 매우 아낌, 존경받는 군주)

필리파 (황자의 오른팔, 마법사, 소꿉친구, 연구에 더 관심 있지만 에드안을 위해 "사회봉사" 중, 고위귀족, 제멋대로&날카롭고&까다로운 성격)  
이자벨 (에드안 짝사랑, 귀족, 기사, 순함)  
아론 (기사, 평민, 뒤어남, 과묵함)  
안샤&엔메사라 (수다쟁이, 쌍둥이, 제국인 아님, 나이보다 어리게 생김, 말썽꾸러기, 전직 도둑, 황자가 교화(?)시킴)  
준 (치료사, 출신 불분명, 인아나 신자)

데미안 (이쉬타르의 전직 호위기사, 지금은 라무트 섬김)  
유라하 (신의 사자, 인아나의 사자, 라무트의 재상, 똑똑하고 목표있음- 탐욕스러운 것 아님, 하지만 세계멸망 원하는 똘아이. 인아나에게 모든 것을 바침, 왕을 죽이고 이쉬타르가 죽였다 말함)  
라무트 (왕, 무식, 이쉬타르의 이복형제) 능력 없고, 죽어서 유라하의 인형이 됨 (한 8년전?에 죽음)   
니제르 (왕, 10년 전에 죽음)  
아이리스 (왕비, 이제 선왕비, 라무트의 어머니)

PLOT

왕이 아이 100명 희생시키려 함- 그걸 막고 도망침  
인아나와 한 몸을 나누게 됨. 10년 후 깨어남  
정보 찻기- 자신은 반역자이자 왕 시해자, 100명의 아이를 죽인 자로 역사(?)에 기록됨. 지침. 전쟁이 이러난 것도 아니고- 평화롭게 살자, 술집 차림.  
10년 전부터 "괴수" 출몰- 사냥하다 황자 만남. 황자는 첫눈에 반함- 섭외하려 함.  
무시로 통일  
흉흉한 소문 끝으로 아끼던 아이가 납치- 황자의 도움으로 구함- 결국 그와 함께함.  
제국 곧곧 돌아다니며 해결- 그러다 산드리아 황제 만나고 제국 귀족들도 상대.  
전쟁.  
테이탄 왕국과 동맹국이라는 것을 듣고 놀람.  
테이탄 뒤통수 침.

어떻게 물리치고, 테이탄 점령한다고 하자 머뭇거리는 이쉬타르.  
결국 빠짐- 하지만 쫒아감.  
테이탄 왕국 유라하에게 넘어감.  
라무트가 총명한 것은 아니지만, 무식하지도 않다 생각했는데-  
정체 까발림.  
누님. 이쉬타르 누님. 우리 공주님이, 저보다 뛰어난 당신이자, 아버지를 죽인 반역자.  
제국의 뒷처리를 하고 있었다니요  
이쉬타르 공주는 10년 전에 죽었다고  
그렇게 생각했는데, 10년전 누님과 같은 얼굴을 한 사람이- 눍지도 않고, 머리색과 눈색이 변했군요  
아버지를 죽인 것은 내가 아니야  
알고 있습니다  
그래.  
유라하.  
넌, 라무트가 아니야.

벌써 아라차리시다니, 대단합니다, 공주.  
역시 당신은, 실망시키지 않는군요.

너가 한 짓이구나. 아버지를 미치게 하고, 라무트를 죽여서 시신을 조종하고 있었어  
그리고 당신은, 나를 의심하면서도 죄책감에 왕국을 저버리셨죠.  
당신이 조금 더 일찍 돌아왔다면, 모든 것이 달라졌을텐데.

(복선의 필요성)


	2. Chapter 2

이쉬타르 (인아나) 

Chapter 1

고급스러운 방이었다. 별에는 화려한 태피스트리가 여럿 걸려 있었고 카펫은 두껍고 부드러웠다. 이쉬타르는, 그 화려한 방의 주인답게 고급스러운 비단으로 만든 얇은 침의만 입고 휘장을 드리운 침대 중앙에 누어 있었다.

천장은 짙은 남색이었고, 금색 무늬로 장식되어 있었다.   
하지만 자세히 보면, 무늬가 아니였다. 무늬는, 고대어로, 한 문장을 끊임없이 반복하고 있었다. 

“신의 축복을, 이쉬타르에게.”

향초의 짙은 향이 온 방을 가득 채웠다. 

낮이지만, 태평하게 누워 있었다. 나 답지 않은, 긴 휴식이었다. 

“그 명령만은, 따르지 못하겠습니다, 아버지.”

….

첫 반항이었다.

항상 그에게 감사하는 마음으로 따랐다. 욱하는 성격을 누르고, 나를 엽신여기는 이복형제들에게 누나이자 밑사람으로 따르려 했고, 왕비가 그녀에게 어떻게 하던 어머니처럼 모셨다.

그야, 자신은 어머니가 누구인지도 모르는, 왕인 아버지의 변덕으로 공주가 되었지만 사실은 사생아 뿐인, 반쪽자리 공주였으니까. 그리고 안타깝게도, 그녀는 검정색의 머리 외에는 아버지를 전혀 닮지 않았다. 테이탄 왕족의 상징인 황금색 눈도, 커피색 피부도 아니여서, 내가 한번도 보지 못한 어머니는 테아타나 왕국의 사람조차 아니라는 것이 자명했기 떄문에. 그럼에도 왕의 사랑을 독차지 했기 때문에- 

왕비를 비롯한 모든 왕족과 귀족의 눈엣가시가 되는 것은 당연했다. 

이쉬타르는 그녀의 배다른 형제들보다 뛰어났다. 검술도 왕세자보다 뛰어났고, 마법은 손에 꼽을 정도였다. 그리고 사무처리도 뛰어나, 그 능력을 높이 산 아버지는 제상에 버금가는 직책을 맡겼다. 

죽도록 총애를 잃지 않기 위해, 살아남기 위해 노력한 결과였고, 원한 대로 내가 성인이 되어서도 왕비마저 나를 함부로 대할 수 없었다. 

하지만, 아버지가 불러온, 정체모를 사내, 신의 사자라 자칭하는 유라하가 왕국에 오며, 아버지가 변하기 시작했다. 

원래 제국을 향한 복수심을 품고 있었으나, 이렇게 노골적인 적이 없었다. 신을 믿지 않던 사람이, 왕국 곳곳에 신전을 만들었다. 왕국의 국교를 만들었고, 그런 와중 제국에 대한 분노는 정책에도 영향을 주기 시작했다. 

무모하고, 복수심에 차 있으며, 총명함이 사라지는 것 같다. 

제국, 제국, 제국.

“공주님, 폐하께서 부르십니다.”

한숨을 돌릴지, 다시 긴장을 해야하는지. 우리 모두, 정리할 시간이 필요했다. 갑자기 변해버린 아버지, 아버지가 데려온 신의 사자, 그리고 전쟁. 아이들의 희생같은, 미친 것을 할리가 없었다. 우리 아버지는 그럴 리가 없었다. 

지금 내 눈앞에 무엇이 있는 거지?

알현실은 변해 있었다.   
원래 왕좌가 있었던 곳에는 대신 단상이 세워져 있었고, 신하들이 있을 자리에는 흰 옷을 입고 잇는 어린 아이들이 줄지어 무릎을 꿇고 있었다. 

작은 어깨들이 부르르 떠는 것이 보였다. 

“이제 왔느냐, 아가?”

어렸을 적처럼 다정한 말투와, 그때에만 불렸던 애칭이었다.

“너에게 사죄할 기회를 주라, 신의 사제께 청했다. 네가, 단상에 네 피를 흩뿌리고, 저 100명의 아이들의 목숨을 거두어, 인아나 여신께 바친다면, 이전의 무례를 여신께서 용서해 주시고, 왕국에 축복을 내릴 것이야.”

“이쉬타르, 나를 실망시키지 마렴.”

고개를 숙였다.

“명에 따르겠습니다.”

알현실에, 아이들을 본 후, 마음은 이미 굳혀져 있었다.

나에게 주어진 선택지는, 사실, 하나 뿐이었다. 

마력을 조심스럽게 뻗어, 알현실의 보호마법을 파회하기 시작했다. 

단상에서, 유라하가 나에게 은색 단도를 건냈다. 

내가 아는 아버지는, 이런 것을 용서하지 않는다.   
만약 내가 그가 원하는 대로 행동하면, 내가 존경하던 아버지는 실망하실 것이다.   
내가 사랑하는 아버지는, 지금 이 미치광이가 아니였다. 

단도를 받아, 흐르는 움직임으로 유라하를 내 쪽으로 끌고 그의 목에 주어진 단도를 처박아 넣었다. 

컥.

그가 그의 목을 붙잡으며 쓰러졌다. 그의 피가, 단상을 적셨다. 

“무엇을 하는 짓이냐!”

아버지의 말을 무시하고, 마력을 끌어당겨 아이들을 공간이동 시켰다. 마력으로 그들을 수도 중심의 광장에 대려다 놓았으니, 이곳보다는 안전하겠지. 

우선 아버지와 대화가- 

고통이 배 아래쪽에 피어낮다. 

나는 멍하게 내 배에서 튀어나온 기괴한 손을 바라보았다. 

뒤를 돌자, 유라하가 자신의 목을 한 손에 쥐고 다른 한 손은 등에서 내 배를 뚫고 있었다. 사람의 손과 다르게 손톱은 비이상적으로 길었고 손 자체가 피부가 아닌 단단한 금속 같았다. 

나는 쓰러졌다. 

그가 우습게도 부드러운 손길로 쓰러진 내 몸을 들어올렸다. 

유라하는 내 귀에 대고 속삭였다. 

“역시, 공주님은 저를 실망시키지 않는군요.”

그는 조심스럽게 내 몸을 단상에 누핀 뒤, 몸을 숙여 떨어진 단도를 다시 주웠다. 

내 몸은, 그가 내 배를 괘뚫었을 때 부터 이상하게 굳어 움직이지를 않았다. 

유라하의 붉은 눈이 번뜩였고, 바닥에 떨어진 은장도를 하늘 높이 든 그가 나에게 다시 내리꼳았다. 

동시에 나는, 내 모든 마력을 쏟아부어, 유라하를 공격했다. 

몸이 굳어도, 마력이 굳은 것은 아니기에. 

내 몸 주변에 금빛 소환진이 그려졌다. 

그리고 동시에, 끔찍한 고통이 전신을 휩쓸었다. 

눈 앞이 새하얀 고통으로 가득 찼다.

멀리서 비명소리가 들렸다.

나의 목소리였다. 

그리고, 이상하게도 몸이 붕 뜨는 느낌을 받고는, 

“이쉬타르!”

아버지가 내 이름을 부르는 소리를 뒤로하고, 더 이상고통을 감내할 수 없는 수준에 다다르자, 온 새상이 암흑으로 변했다.   
……..

나는 사막을 해맸다.   
하지만 이상하게 갈증을 느끼지도, 허기짐을 느끼지도 않았다. 하지만 습관대로, 저녁하늘의 별을 지도 삼아 나는 다시 아버지의 성으로 돌아가고 있었다. 

걷고 걷고 또 걷다, 오아시스에 도착했다. 

안녕. 

나와 똑 닳은 사람이, 맨발을 물에 담그고 있었다. 

그녀와 나의 다른 점은, 그녀의 머리카락은 아름다운 은발이었고, 눈은 선홍색을 띄고 있었다.   
……...

눈을 떳을 때에는, 처음 보는 숲이었다.   
몸을 이르키려 하자, 아픔에 흠칫 했다. 

역시 죽지 않았네. 

...누구?

어린아이 100명으로 나에게 육신을 만들어 주려 했지, 나의 충직한 유라하가. 너는 네 몸으로 나를 막았고. 

평범했다면, 너는 죽고, 나도 몸을 같지 못했을 테지만- 

너처럼, 마력이 나와 상성에 잘 맞는 아이는, 역시 너밖에 없을 거야. 

인아나. 

그래, 내 이름은 인아나. 

유라하의 신이지. 

내 몸에서 나가. 

미안하지만, 싫은데. 나에게 몸의 권리를 아에 넘기는 게 어때, 이쉬타르?

하, 무슨 소리를- 

권리만 넘긴다면, 다음 생은 보장해 줄께. 원하는 환생을 도와주지. 

머리가 지끈거렸다. 

왕국으로 돌아가려고? 

멈칫했다. 

이쉬타르. 테이탄의 공주님. 너, 정신 잃은지 10년은 지났어. 

…다시 말해봐. 

10년이 지나, 이제 너의 자리는, 적어도 왕국에는 없어. 

 

정신이 없이 걷다가, 도시를 찾아, 주막에 들어갔다. 정신 없이, 손가락의 반지 하나를 꺼내 계산을 했다. 가장 비싼 방을 받은 나는, 거울을 뚜러져라 쳐다봤다. 

검은색 머리는 희게 세어 있었다. 옅은 녹색 눈은 암흑처럼 검었다. 더 놀라운 것은, 얼굴이 10년 전과 다름이 없는 것이었다. 

내 마법의 힘이지. 

내 머리속에서 인아나가 지껄였다. 

내 힘을 받았으니 신체가 변하는 것은, 당연하잖아. 나를 모시는 그릇이 되었는데. 늙지도 않고, 얼마나 좋니?

분노에 휩싸였다. 이 자식-

그러자 거울의 한쪽 눈이 붉게 물들었다. 

원래 내 눈 색깔은 붉거든. 

새빨간 색이라고- 네가 내 몸을 주체하지 못하면, 내가 낼름 먹을 수 있지. 마법을 사용해도- 

마력에 큰 차이는- 

없지. 내가 말했잖아. 나랑 상성이 좋다고. 

하지만 이제 나와 섞였으니, 

눈이 기이한 붉은 빛을 띄었다. 

이렇게.

하. 

……………..  
3년 후 

오후였다. 느긋하게 일어나서 돌아다니다가, 이제서야 가게에 가 잔들을 닦았다.


End file.
